


A Tale of Two Spitfires

by ariannadi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Violence, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Vilkas and Marlyna were practically one in the same in the eyes of their fellow Companions.Which of course, results in petty squabbles and heated interactions between the two.(Chronological series of one-shots featuring my Nord OC Marlyna and Vilkas. Marly is NOT Dragonborn, for the record - but her brother is. I simply tagged the relationship as such since it's the easiest to find. You may read her as a DB if you wish, however.)





	1. Disconcerting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little collection of chronological interactions between these two :D I may add drabbles in between or before other drabbles so they are in fact, chronological. I'll be sure to update the summary with the latest chapter so people don't get confused if they go to the last chapter and see it's one they've already read.
> 
> Enjoy!

It unnerved him the way the new blood sat there picking at the food on her plate, the air about her one of haughtiness and distrust. She had only been with them for a couple months now, but every Companion at Jorrvaskr, especially Aela and Farkas, seemed to be taken with her.

Everyone except Vilkas.

He had kept a close eye on her from the moment they had officially met, as she hadn’t acted the way most who sought out the Companions did - quite the opposite.

Where most recruits went lengths and bounds to prove their worth, Marlyna mostly just kept to herself, doing what she was told without question. Normally such would appease Vilkas, but knowing how much notoriety she had gained amongst his brethren left him suspicious.

“Keep staring like that, Vilkas. I’m sure you’ll burn a hole in my head eventually,” Marlyna muttered, eyes drifting up from her plate to glare at him. Vilkas froze, realizing he’d been caught red-handed.

His lycan abilities were getting rusty.

“You eat like a bird,” he finally accused of her, sensing her animosity. “If you hope to improve your training you’re going to need to pile more than just a couple slabs of meat on your plate.”

Marlyna huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m not your brother, Vilkas. I think I know what my body needs.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could argue further, his oaf of a brother meandered into the mead hall from downstairs, likely sensing he was being talked about, somehow.

“Morning, Marly!” Farkas cheerfully greeted the woman, taking a seat next to her and reaching for a plate. Marlyna smiled at him, which oddly enough made Vilkas’ insides turn.

“Good morning, Farkas,” she replied. “How’d you sleep?”

His brother just shrugged, piling heaps of meats and vegetables onto his platter and topping it with a loaf of bread. “Can’t complain. Think I need a new bed, though. Woke up with kinks.”

Vilkas knew his twin was fibbing - such pains likely came from the beast blood coursing through his veins, but that obviously wasn’t something the whelp could know. He gave Farkas credit for thinking on his toes, however, something he wasn’t accustomed to.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Marlyna sympathized with him, “Are you still up to training this afternoon? I could really use help on my sword arm.”

Vilkas crossed his arms at the comment, not liking the way the woman was schmoozing herself into Farkas’ better judgment. If there was one thing his brother couldn’t resist, it was a pretty woman with soft feelings.

And she was pretty - arguably beautiful, not that the man would admit such to her. Where most Nords were blonde, tall, and heavy at the chest; Marlyna was petite, her skin taking on a more earthy tone and her hair a wavy sea of reds and browns. 

The one thing she did share with the rest of her kin, however, were the deep blue eyes she exhibited that sparked fire in a single glance.

“My mother is an Imperial,” she had told him when he questioned her origins after her first training session with Farkas. “But I’m a Nord through and through. I have my father to thank for that.”

He had doubted such a statement until her supposed brother had shown up out of nowhere but a week after she joined, a direct contrast to the woman in both looks and personality.

“You wouldn’t know me and Mar are related unless we told you,” he explained over a tankard of mead. “Seems the gods wanted to have a good laugh - at least, that’s how my father explains it.”

“Both you and Marlyna speak fondly of him,” Vilkas had inquired, suddenly curious. 

Her brother, Marcus, he quickly found out, just smiled. “He’s the only person we have, really. Our mother abandoned us for some lord when we were wee little things. Suppose that’s why.”

Vilkas knew such a feeling too well. Even now, nearly three decades later, thoughts of his own father abandoning him and his brother for some pointless war left a concoction of anger and betrayal bubbling in his gut.

Marlyna had retreated into herself once her brother had departed a few days after that, only opening up around Aela and Farkas. Letters between she and her sibling, which Vilkas managed to skim while retrieving a drunken Torvar from the new blood’s quarters, spoke of his absence being in correlation with fate and a mission involving someone named “Delphine”.

Vilkas eventually shook himself from his mesh of thoughts when he heard Farkas happily approve Marlyna’s request to train, his brow instantly furrowing.

“Skulking about the new blood again, eh, Vilkas?” Skjor asked, startling the man slightly as he took a seat next to him.

Vilkas scoffed at the notion. “I just don’t understand why you all act like she’s Kyne come to life,” he grumbled, reaching for a pastry off to his left. “Farkas is practically _fawning_ over her.”

Skjor didn’t looked fazed. “She’s a good kid,” he said in defense, “A little odd, sure, but she works hard. You of all people should know that, Vilkas.”

The man didn’t answer, instead grabbing his tankard of spiced wine and taking a long swig. Skjor just sighed, but then stood, Vilkas’ steely eyes following the warrior as he approached Farkas and muttered something to him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Marlyna suddenly intervened, looking concerned.

Skjor only cocked a brow. “Companions are siblings in honor,” he told her gruffly. “And siblings in honor need to learn to set their differences aside and work together. Else you end up with an axe in your spine out in the field.”

“He’s right, Marly,” Farkas agreed. “I think training with Vilkas from now on will improve things between you.”

Vilkas nearly choked on the wine he still drank, the maroon liquid sputtering loudly from his lips. All present in the hall glanced to him, their eyes questioning and slightly concerned.

“Please, Vilkas, be just a little more obvious about your dislike of me,” Marlyna drawled, rolling her eyes _again_. Vilkas instantly shot her a look, wiping at his mouth with his fist.

Skjor, on the other hand, looked pleased with himself. “You two’ll do fine. As you know, Vilkas is our resident swordsmaster, Marlyna. Make sure to take his advice to heart,” he encouraged her, clapping a hand on her shoulder before walking back to his seat next to her new instructor.


	2. Snowflakes

“Vilkas, would it kill you to slow down?” Marlyna quipped as the two walked along the main road leading to Whiterun. 

They had just gotten finished with a job near Falkreath that morning, and were now on the journey back home. Vilkas had hoped to arrive at Jorrvaskr by the time the sun had set, but judging by its current position behind the hills that wasn’t going to happen.

“The sooner we get to the inn, the sooner we can rest up and head out in the morning,” was Vilkas’ reply, keeping an even pace. He heard Marlyna let out a little grunt of frustration, which earned her a ghost of a smirk from the man.

He had to give the woman credit, at least she managed to keep up with him - unlike Ria or Athis, who usually fell feet behind the moment he started moving. 

All at once, however, Marlyna stopped there on the road, causing Vilkas to halt in his steps and look back at her.

“Something wrong?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

Marlyna nodded her head upward, where she happened to be looking. 

“It’s snowing,” she said, enticing Vilkas to cock a brow. Only then did he notice the little flurries starting to sprinkle around them. Snow was such a common occurrence in the province, it really didn’t take him by surprise.

“We _are_ in Skyrim,” he told her, albeit not harshly. “Or did you forget?”

She sent him a look, but it was one of mirth, and a tiny smile grew on her cheeks. 

“You don’t ever just stop to look at it?” she asked, and Vilkas shook his head.

“When you constantly have to travel through it, it becomes a nuisance more than anything,” he explained, and Marlyna nodded in understanding.

“It’s just…” a chuckle from the woman, “My father… he always use to tell me and my brother to appreciate the snow. He said that every individual snowflake in existence is unique in appearance. I suppose I just…” she shook her head with a little laugh. “Sorry, I’m sure I sound ridiculous.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Vilkas teased, offering her a smirk when she turned to glance at him. Marlyna smiled back, before raising her head to examine the descending flakes of ice once more.

It was then that Vilkas seemed to fall into a trance, carefully watching his shield-sister as her eyes gently shut against the soft flurries descending onto her rosy cheeks. Something within him stirred at the sight, his blood going warm as his heart quickly picked up in speed.

His eyes decided to take note of all the features he suddenly realized he had very much missed on the woman - the smooth curve of her brow, the soft slope of her nose, even the faint freckles that dusted every inch of her face.

By Ysmir… how had he gone without noticing such things before?

Marlyna seemed to sense his quiet observation after a moment, slowly opening her eyes to look at him curiously.

“Something wrong, Vilkas?” she asked, and the man swiftly shook himself out of whatever spell he had been under.

“No,” he answered gruffly, “Just thinking.” Then he turned and began walking again, registering the telltale sound of Marlyna following him but a moment after.


	3. Revelations

Vilkas couldn’t believe it. Wouldn’t. 

Just hours before everything had been fine - he spent the day training with Marlyna, and had been ready to depart from Jorrvaskr with his brother that evening to take on a job near Windhelm.

Then came the news.

And he still couldn’t swallow it.

Skjor had been a member of the Companions since Vilkas and his brother were in the beginnings of youth. He specifically had trained Vilkas how to use a greatsword, his preferred weapon of choice even now. He was to be Harbinger next, to take Kodlak’s place as their advisor once the old man had passed on.

Now he was dead. Slain by those blasted werewolf assailants.

But _how?_

Last he’d heard,Skjor and Aela had gone on a infiltration mission somewhere south, but Aela had returned alone, her eyes blazing with remorse and anger.

_“What happened?” Kodlak had demanded of her, his teeth nearly bared.  
_

_Aela didn’t respond at first, but being caught under the harsh gaze of their Harbinger, she eventually came clean about the matter._

_“We went after the Silver Hand in one of their fortresses. Skjor was scouting ahead of me, and…”_

They were fools. The both of them. To go after an entire fortress of bandits with just two people was _asking_ for death. 

Even then, Skjor hadn’t fallen to anything before - he was formidable in every aspect. If anything, Aela should’ve been the one cut down.

Vilkas pinched at the bridge of his nose, a deep breath passing through his lips as he contemplated everything that had happened.

“Vilkas?” a very specific voice suddenly drew him from his brooding.

He looked over his shoulder from where he stood in Jorrvaskr’s courtyard, and spotted Marlyna coming down the steps, her blue eyes glimmering faintly under the moonlight. She approached him almost cautiously, likely not knowing if her presence would be welcome or not.

“Marlyna,” Vilkas said in acknowledgement, turning to face her. 

The woman drew closer when he spoke, stopping in front of him with her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

“Vilkas…” she started, then paused, looking away from him. He could smell her heart beating rapidly, and it left him curious. Was she nervous? Frightened?

“What is it?” Vilkas asked when she didn’t speak further. Her eyes swiveled back to his face after a moment, lip between her teeth.

“Tell me… is it true?” she questioned him, and before Vilkas could elaborate, she continued, “Is it true you’re… a lycan?”

Vilkas’ eyes grew twice as large at the question, and a low growl sounded from his throat.

_How did she find out?_

“I don’t know what you speak of,” he told her, turning away. Marlyna instantly rounded on him, one hand reaching out to rest on his gauntlet - which he nearly yanked away. 

“Vilkas, please,” she implored, and just the sweetness of her tone forced him to meet her eyes. “I heard Aela and Farkas talking outside the whelp’s quarters. They thought I was sleeping. That’s the reason Skjor was killed, wasn’t it? For being a werewolf?”

The man didn’t know how to reply, only knew that the woman had him cornered.

“You _cannot_ speak of this to anyone,” he told her, his voice going deathly serious. “Circumstances would dictate you being turned as well for knowing. But I won’t force this curse upon you.”

Marlyna nodded slowly, looking toward her feet.

“I promise you, I won’t. But I want to help with whatever I can.”

The man huffed a laugh void of any humor as he crossed his arms. “There isn’t anything you can do. We… the Circle, we’ve been like this for a good amount of time. The only thing that can be considered is a cure, and Kodlak has been avidly researching it as we speak,” he explained.

“Then I can help with that,” she insisted, glancing off to the right. “Vilkas, I know how badly Skjor’s passing has affected you. I can see it in your mannerisms. Knowing the truth… it only makes me want to assist you more.”

Her words left him conflicted. What did she mean by that? That she wanted to help them all? Or help _him_ , specifically?

Vilkas studied the woman’s face, his eyes pinpointing every little freckle and moving south to rest on her lips. He reached out then, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger so she would meet his gaze. Instantaneously, he sensed her pulse double in tempo, and it left a feeling of pride and _need_ washing over him in waves.

“You don’t know what it is you’re stepping into, pup,” he rumbled disapprovingly, bringing their faces just centimeters apart. “How can you trust us… trust _me_ , knowing in any instant I could very well tear your throat out?”

Marlyna’s breath hitched at his words, but as her eyelids fluttered shut she leaned up on her toes to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. Such an unexpected action left him _weak_ , coupled with the mouth-watering smell of _desire_  that suddenly wafted from her.

“I know you wouldn’t. You’re a good man,” she breathed against his skin, then moved her face ever so slightly so their lips were barely brushing. Vilkas took initiative after that, his other hand sliding into her hair as he tilted his head to kiss her properly.

“-I suppose Kodlak’ll have to find someone else to be Harbinger,” came Farkas’ unwelcoming voice as the doors to Jorrvaskr suddenly opened.

Vilkas and Marlyna jumped away from one another, collecting themselves before Farkas intervened. They stared at each other in shock, registering exactly what had happened just seconds before.

“Vilkas, there you are,” Aela said, as she happened to be walking alongside his twin. “Come, Kodlak wishes to speak with us in his quarters.“ 

Vilkas nodded, his eyes never leaving Marlyna’s face. “I’ll be down in a moment,” he replied, completely ignoring the huntress and his brother as they retreated back inside, as well as the odd look they shared.

What would he do now? He couldn’t very well ignore the fact that he had just _kissed_ his shield-sister.

“I suppose I’ll…” he began, clearing his throat, and quickly turned to flee.

“Vilkas,” Marlyna’s voice brought him to a screeching halt, and he rotated to face her again. Shor’s bones, how could one person have such control over him?

Before he could consider an answer, she was already inching toward him, her hands slowly reaching up to cup his face.

Gods, the feeling of her warm touch on his skin was akin to crushed velvet.

She brought their faces together once more, pressing a tender kiss brimming with passion to his mouth, which he eagerly reciprocated. After a minute or so, she pulled away, sapphire eyes boring into his tantalizingly.

“Guess this puts things into perspective,” she whispered, patting his cheek, then withdrew from him and started heading toward the hall, leaving a bewildered Vilkas standing alone in the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/) :D


	4. On the Precipice

Nothing had come of that night - the one where Marlyna had kissed him and left him to gawk at the unexpected event.

Whenever he had attempted to confront her about the event, she would walk away - or make some excuse to not be in his presence. Such behavior left him confused, and concerned. She had initiated the whole ordeal, why was _he_ the one being punished?

When two weeks had gone by and nothing was resolved, Vilkas could felt his anger starting to simmer beneath his skin. True he may be thicker-skinned than most men, but he was still a man, and damn it all he wasn't going to let his affections, or whatever he felt, be carelessly trifled with.

One afternoon, as he was exiting the mead hall to the courtyard, he bumped into the woman in question and prevented her from further movement.

"Vilkas," she said in surprise, which was followed by a questioning look. "Funny, I was actually looking for you," she then admitted, her expression turning sheepish.

"Oh, were you now?" Vilkas pressed, crossing his arms. Marlyna just huffed a sigh at him.

"Yes, actually," she bit out, looking displeased. "I got assigned a contract out in the Reach, and all of the others are currently unavailable to be my shield-sibling. So, naturally, I'm asking you."

A spitfire, as always, Vilkas thought. Even if she had shown interest in him.

"Of course, _sister_ ,"  the man nearly sneered, putting too much emphasis on the last word. "We leave by nightfall."

He didn't give Marlyna the chance to reply, instead brushing past her to take his frustration out on the dummies lining the courtyard wall.

This trip with her was going to kill him, one way or another. Vilkas knew such for a fact.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Marlyna met him on the steps leading to Jorrvaskr, looking fresh for battle and stocked with supplies. When their eyes landed on one another, Vilkas inclined his head, giving his shield-sister the go-ahead to lead the way.

The beginnings of their journey were silent, which unnerved Vilkas. Surely she would've said _something_ about the intimate moment they had shared, if only to ask his opinion about the matter. That's how things _normally_ went when such things occurred.

"Are we just going to forget about what happened between us?" he suddenly asked of her, his patience at an end. 

He heard Marlyna sigh, before she turned to look back at him. 

"I know I should've talked to you about it but there was never a good time," she told him. "It happened. Maybe I do have affections for you, but with the Companions and everything else it just isn't a good idea."

"Why do you get to make that decision?" Vilkas asked, rounding on her. "You've left me confused and yearning for an explanation for weeks now. Saying it may not be a good idea doesn't cut it as an excuse for me."

Marlyna looked at a loss for words. "Vilkas-" she began, but the man didn't let her finish, instead cupping her face between his hands and slanting his mouth over hers.

By Ysmir, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed this.

The woman, fingers tangling in his inky hair as she reciprocated the kiss, softly moaned, sending a flood of heated pride through Vilkas' body.

Their moment was quickly interrupted, however, when Vilkas picked up suspicious movements off to their right. He quickly pulled away from Marlyna, who looked bewildered at the loss of contact, and drew out his sword, eyes darting here and there for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" he demanded, but didn't get an answer, the only response being the whizz of an arrow flying by and nearly grazing his ear.

"Vilkas!" Marlyna cried out, and the man shifted in front of her, shielding her long enough for her to reach for her bow.

"It's an ambush," he growled, watching as a good twenty bodies emerged from the brush on the side of the road.

"Well, look at this," one of the intruders, supposedly the leader, cackled. "Didn't have to wander very far to find us another dog to kill."

"Silver Hand," Vilkas hissed, clenching his hands around the hilt of his sword. The bandit who had spoken first let out a hoarse laugh at the comment.

"What, no protest about you _not_ being a beast?" he asked, stepping closer. "Oh, I'm sure your pelt will look _stunning_ hanging over my mantle."

With the fling of the leader's wrist, the rest of the brigade came after the two Companions, weapons raised for attack.

Vilkas immediately charged toward the group, swinging his greatsword and hacking through two of the Silver Hand in a single movement. As they collapsed, another came at his side, managing to knick him in his breastplate with their axe. That was all they managed, however, as Vilkas instantly rounded on them and speared his weapon right through their torso.

"Ain't this a treat, fellas?" Vilkas heard the leader taunt aloud, "The dog has brought his bitch along. And a pretty one she is, too."

The elder Companion whipped around to face Marlyna, who was slowly being surrounded by six of the bandits, the leader right in the center. Vilkas knew she could handle her own, but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Marlyna did a somersault through an opening between two of the bandits, then pivoted on her knee to aim back at the group. Within fifteen seconds she managed to fire an arrow at the back of three heads, slaying them in an instant. As they crumbled to the ground the remainder charged toward her, and Vilkas quickly intervened by jumping forward and cutting down the one nearest to him.

The last two continued after his shield-sister, while the bandits that had been idly hanging back took their formation around Vilkas.

He had never been one to falter at being outnumbered, but the mere fact that the leader had targeted Marlyna left him wavered in offense. He was too concerned with making sure she didn't get slain. And the Silver Hand knew this.

All at once, half of the remaining bandits left his line of sight and went after Marlyna, who was still trying to dodge incoming attacks from the leader and his surviving ally. 

Vilkas was at a standstill, knowing no matter what he did either he or Marlyna were going to get hurt. 

And he didn't want it to be her.

Throwing caution to the wind, the man quickly dashed toward the leader of the group, ensuring his next attack wouldn't harm his shield-sibling. Marlyna's eyes went wide when she realized exactly what he was doing, but he ignored the look of fear.

Vilkas managed to block the leader's sword as it came crashing against his own, but could do nothing about the bandit at his side who took an open swing into his back.

"Vilkas!" Marlyna cried out, quickly firing an arrow into the attacker and sending them to the ground.

The man, ignoring the flaring pain in his spine, continued fighting, whipping toward the incoming Silver Hand and lashing out at them.

"What's the matter, hound? Afraid to show us your true colors?" the leader spat at Vilkas, then charged after Marlyna again, who narrowly dodged the slash of his weapon.

Vilkas, taking a hit in the thigh from one of the bandits, managed to cut down another two before turning back toward the leader, and his blood froze at what he saw.

The leader had managed to sweep Marlyna to her feet, who scuffled backward as he took numerous swings at her. It was when the bastard happened to slice at her arm that Vilkas' fury became legendary. His vision went blood-red, and he snarled visciously as his body began to ripple. The pained wail from Marlyna was the last thing his human senses registered before the beast took over completely.

A minuscule part of his mind warned him that transforming wasn't a good idea, but it went ignored. He hadn't been able to give into the beast for months now, and seeing the woman he considered dear being injured in front of him only solidified the blazing need.

The too-familiar feeling of fur sprouting all over his body occurred, followed by the crack and shift of bones and muscles as they took on a more canine disposition. He reveled in the fear the Silver Hand expressed as they watched the transition with slack jaws, and soon Vilkas was towering over every single one of them, both in height and strength.

"The dog appears at last," came the leader's voice, who had finally turned his attention away from Marlyna in favor of taking the lycan down.

Vilkas let out a fear-inducing howl, then barreled after the bandits as they began to swarm him. One by one they struck their weapons into his body, but Vilkas endured the damage, taking down three of them with just the single swipe of his claw.

At one point Marlyna jumped in, likely after the shock of seeing him transform had worn off. She brought another bandit to their feet with her bow, and Vilkas quickly finished them off.

Within moments, just two of the Silver Hand remained, one being the leader. Just as he was about to strike Vilkas across the chest, the werewolf grabbed him by the neck and chucked him into a nearby boulder, a sickening crunch emitting when the bandit's head snapped against the stone and his body collapsed like a rag doll to the ground.

That left a single Silver Hand, who looked terrified as his eyes swiveled between Vilkas and Marlyna. Knowing he didn't have a chance against them, the bandit turned tail and ran, not looking back once. Vilkas was about to bolt after the brute, but Marlyna quickly launched an arrow into his neck, and he plummeted within seconds.

The two Companions were alone once again, with the exception of the numerous bodies littered at their feet. Vilkas huffed at the sight and turned to face Marlyna, who had an expression consisting of terror and confusion plastered to her face. It was then the werewolf realized just how much damage he had taken, as the fatigued feeling of battle settled in his bones. Grunting in pain, he felt the blood begin to swiftly dissipate, and soon he was transforming back into his human form.

Marlyna gasped when he was whole again, and judging by the way he felt Vilkas could understand why. He didn't even have to look down to know he was covered in wounds of every kind. That, or she was concerned with the fact that he was partially nude.

He took a step toward the woman, but his legs gave out and he fell harshly to his knees.  

"Vilkas!" Marlyna shouted in alarm, sprinting to his side. Vilkas looked up into her eyes, offering her a semi-reassuring smirk.

"I'll be okay," he grunted out, but even the simple action of speaking left his chest with a stabbing pain. 

"Don't try to lie to me, Vilkas," Marlyna snapped at him, then helped him stand to his feet. "C'mon, we need to find shelter for the night and tend to your injuries."

Vilkas scoffed, letting the woman hook his arm around her shoulder. "The nearest inn isn't for a few miles. We may as well keep going."

Marlyna shot him a look, instead pulling him along with her to an opposite trail. "Stop being so prideful for once, you stubborn fool. There's an apothecary cabin up the road from here that we can use."

Recalling the last time he had taken this route for a job, Vilkas quickly realized she was correct, and so he let her guide him without protest.

It was only then that he realized he hadn't asked about _her_ condition from the fight; surely she would need recuperation as well.

"Marly, aren't you hurt?" he questioned, looking up at her from where his head was bowed.

Marlyna just shook her head, keeping her eyes on the path ahead. "It's just a knick in my arm, I'll be okay."

Vilkas frowned, but didn't speak further, instead looking off to his side in the case of another surprise attack.

He wouldn't be able to recall much after that - as within moments of Marlyna responding to him, the man found himself blacking out entirely.


	5. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but it ties into the next chapter which will be out soon :)

The moment Vilkas dead-weighted in her grasp, Marlyna began to consider the worst.

"Vilkas?" she prodded, but received no response from the man. Her chest tightened in fear, and she picked up her pace along the trail. The apothecary cabin was now within sight.

"Hang on, you stubborn fool," she chided his unconscious self, "You had better not die on me."

Using what strength she had, she managed to haul him to the cabin's entrance, faltering a bit when she attempted to open the door. Thankfully no one was present, something Marlyna feared would interfere with his healing process.

"Just need to get you onto the bed," the woman huffed, dragging Vilkas to the cot that was placed in the corner of the room. Once she did, which involved nearly tossing him down in an awkward position, she went to work collecting a variety of balms and herbs placed on the shelves around them.

Thankfully her companion was already dressed down, something she could attune to his transitioning into a wolf earlier. It made it easier for her to inspect his wounds.

At least, that's what Marlyna told herself, whilst she attempted to ignore the toned muscles that made up nearly every inch of his body. Damn the man.

Even as she tried to take the situation lightly, the woman felt her heart sink at the sight of Vilkas so... damaged. Never, in the time she had known him, had he been one to appear fragile. Seeing him so injured... it only made her want to ensure she was always at his side, so nothing like this happened again.

"Don't die on me, Vilkas," she pled to deaf ears as she wrapped one of many gauzes around varying parts of his frame. "You _can_ pull through this."

Once she had done all she could, Marlyna pulled up a chair and sat at his side, looking down at him both worriedly and curiously. The latter due in part to the way she studied his face, examining every little angle and slope that made up his handsome features.

Yes... he was indeed handsome, wasn't he?

Such was what had initially drawn her to him the moment she realized she had a soft spot for the warrior. While a majority of the Companions were rough in appearance, Vilkas and Farkas were easy on the eyes - which ultimately led her to question why she had grown feelings for the more bitter of the two brothers.

The answer wasn't even difficult.

Farkas was sincerely kind, and treated her like a beloved little sister. But, Vilkas... he was a mystery in himself. The way his silvery eyes followed her when she entered the hall, the fact that he'd been the only one closed off to her when she joined, it left her curious about him, and more often than not she found herself thinking about the rugged Companion.

Though a mule in every sense of the word, Marlyna soon discovered that Vilkas was rather passionate about the world around him, and quite intelligent. While he usually had a cold exterior about him, the man was actually rather expressive - showing humor at the corniest of jokes, and spouting excitement at friendly brawls between their fellow shield-siblings.

Then came the night Marlyna had initiated a spark of some kind between them. The way Vilkas had reciprocated her kiss, she knew for a fact he wasn't closed to sharing something intimate with her. He'd been hurt and confused when she had avoided him in the weeks after, as evidenced by the way he had confronted her before kissing her _hard_.

"Don't die on me, Vilkas," she uttered to him again, and as her hand absentmindedly reached out to stroke at his stubbled cheek, the woman leaned forward and left the gentlest of kisses to his forehead.

 

* * *

 

Marlyna woke the next morning surprised, as she knew she had passed out in the chair next to the bed Vilkas slept in, but didn't have a kink in her neck oddly enough.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and only then did she realize her head was rested atop a pillow, and her body sprawled out on a mattress.

Rising up and nearly falling over again from the rush of blood, Marlyna's eyes darted around the cabin, eventually coming to rest on the silhouette of Vilkas standing in front of the fireplace.

"Vilkas! Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked in alarm, but the man just slowly rotated to face her, then quirked a brow.

"Here I thought you'd be asleep all morning," he deadpanned, then turned back toward the fireplace and ladeled something out of the pot hanging over it.

Marlyna huffed, shuffling her body out from underneath the covers. "You were out bloody cold yesterday. Can you explain to me why you're up frolicking about?"

She heard Vilkas let out a sigh of frustration, which was emphasized by the rise and fall of his shoulders. He turned around to face Marlyna again, a bowl of something in his hand.

"I'm a werewolf. You know that already," he explained as he approached her, offering her the bowl of what turned out to be soup. "We tend to heal a lot faster than others, in some cases only hours. However, I appreciate all the work you went through to fix me up, please don't mistake that."

"Is that why you gave me the bed?" Marlyna asked, taking a sip from her bowl. The soup, though simple in taste, left a warm feeling residing in her gut.

Vilkas shrugged. "I thought you could use it moreso than I. I woke just before the sun rose and saw you hunched over. I figured I could show a little chivalry for someone who hauled me up a hill."

The woman smiled at that, looking down into her bowl in a moment of bashfulness. "Thank you," she said. "With how you looked yesterday, I suppose I just expected the worst."

"And people say _I'm_ a pessimist," Vilkas scoffed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Marlyna just sent him a look of annoyance.

"Ever the charmer," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Her companion smirked in response. "You know it," he said, then his expression turned serious. "If you've rested enough, we still have a job to take care of."

"Your armor-" Marlyna began, but Vilkas nodded his head toward a pile of steel on the nearby table. 

"Went and retrieved it while you were sleeping," he told her, then stood. "We should probably head out soon. That heirloom isn't going to retrieve itself."

Marlyna twisted her lip as she too stood from the bed, watching as Vilkas began strapping on the various bits of his armor before hooking his greatsword behind his back.

"You coming?" he asked once he was ready, his brow rising in curiosity. Marlyna didn't actually have much to do in the way of getting prepared, as Vilkas had tucked her into the bed with most of her armor already on. Instead she strapped on the bits of metal he had been kind enough to remove for her comfort, then combed her fingers through her hair a few times before tying it into a loose ponytail.

"Let's do this."

 


	6. Ease and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my username to reflect my new tumblr, but don't worry! It's still me ^^
> 
> Apologies for taking so long to update this, the Skyrim bug left me and it's taken a while for it to come back.

It hadn't taken them long to complete the task at hand. Though they were still trying to familiarize each other's tactical means, there was no doubt that Vilkas and Marlyna made a good team.

After clearing the target location of Forsworn and recovering the heirloom they sought, the two Companions retired to the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth, Vilkas ordering them a room as well as a hot meal each.

"We're getting better at this - working together, I mean," Marlyna commented as the man seated himself next to her in front of the lobby's hearth; passing a mug of ale her way before taking a swig of his own.

"Normally I'd disregard such a statement... but, you're right," Vilkas replied, leaning back in his chair. "You're doing well, Marly. You happen to be the first shield-sibling of mine that hasn't had me contemplating murdering them for their incompetence."

"Er, thanks?" Marly responded, raising a brow. Vilkas just let out a quiet chuckle.

The two sat in a rather comfortable silence, occasionally sipping at their drinks, before Marlyna rose and announced she'd be heading to the baths before their meal. Vilkas contemplated doing the same, realizing he hadn't bathed since they had left Jorrvaskr half a week prior. Thankfully, his companion wasn't so much of a priss in the face of dirt, greasy hair, and sweat - she herself matching him in such regards half the time.

"Suppose I'd better do the same. Don't want to scare away passerbys on the journey home tomorrow." he commented, swishing his mug a few times.

Marlyna laughed. "Your stern expression will be the catalyst of that scenario, Vilkas. Don't you worry."

Vilkas flashed her a smirk, watching the captivating sway of her hips as she turned and wandered off into the depths of the inn.

It was a miracle that their trip together hadn't been awkward thus far - something the man was certain would be the case at some point. Though an underlying tension was definitely present, for the most part the two companions had put the focus on their duty, which Vilkas was thankful for, in a sense. Perhaps the pair had jumped into whatever it was they had too quickly, he realized, not wanting to jeopardize things between them. Marlyna wasn't his typical one time roll in the hay, and he wanted her to understand that.

It was still hard to define what exactly it was they shared. They were attracted to each other, that was apparent; but otherwise they still acted like typical shield-siblings. Only time would tell if whatever was blossoming survived.

Marly eventually joined him at the hearth once again, her face freshly cleaned and her damp hair already forming silky waves. The innkeeper brought them their meals not long after - a plate of roasted pheasant and boiled potatoes, coupled with a bowl of hardy stew and a roll of bread. The two warriors, famished from the events of the day, licked their platters clean, which earned them a look of gratitude from the inn's cook.

"By Shor, I'm stuffed," Marlyna groaned as she slouched in her chair, her eyes shutting a moment after.

Vilkas was in the same boat, his arms cushioning his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"As much as I would like to stay here and vegetate for the remainder of the evening, I should probably wash up," he said after a while, rising to his feet. "The room should be open, whenever you feel like retiring."

Marlyna nodded, her eyes remaining closed. "Enjoy your soak, my good sir." she drawled, waving him off.

The pools located in the back of the vicinity were spacious, the steam rising from them causing a sheen of sweat to arise on Vilkas' skin. Quickly he removed his armor and underclothes, then proceeded to the nearest basin, sinking into it with a guttural groan.

After traveling for days and transforming recently, it was definitely a welcome relief. 

He did his best to scrub off the grime and dirt that covered him from head to toe, but as with every warrior the filth of battle just wasn't something you could wash out completely. Still, he assumed Marlyna would appreciate the gesture - as she had nearly ran into a table the first time she saw him without warpaint streaking his eyes.

The memory caused his lips to quirk. She was definitely something else.

Marlyna was already sacked out in her bed when he arrived at their room, a line of drool making its way down the corner of her chin. Vilkas let out a chuckle, moving over to the woman's side to tuck the quilt covering her further up her body. He then collapsed into his own bed, staring up at the ceiling for a time before sinking into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

They left early the next morning, knowing the journey back to Whiterun would take them a couple days at best. Before heading out of the city, they stopped at the marketplace, gathering some food for the long walk home as well as varying potions and salves.

Aside from a random interaction with a desperate thief, their travels were smooth, and a rather sociable experience.

"It's hard to believe you basically grew up in Jorrvaskr," Marlyna said to Vilkas with a smile. "There had to be at least one or two instances where you were mistaken for a barrel of ale and nearly thrown against a wall."

Vilkas chuckled at that. "Farkas and I were certainly stepped on a few times, but we found our place eventually. To be honest, I couldn't imagine my life going any other way. Being a Companion has basically been embedded into my blood."

Marlyna hummed in acknowledgment, raising her eyes to the starry skies overhead. "Marcus and I would always babble about the Companions when we were young; our great-grandfather was one for a time, and he passed stories onto my father, who passed them onto us. Tales of the legendary Harbinger and their band of warriors, taking down everything in sight for the sake of Skyrim's people." She sighed dreamily. "It wasn't hard to consider the idea of becoming one. Marcus likely would've done the same, had fate not stepped in the way, or whatever it is he's doing with Greybeards and dragons and whatnot."

The man felt his lips quirk, his eyes contentedly settling on the woman. "You do your family proud, Marly." 

His shield-sister glanced at him, her own eyes grateful. "I try," she said with a little laugh. "The company in Jorrvaskr makes it that much more interesting."

Even if she wasn't referring to him directly, the words caused a swell of pride and _something else_ to bloom in Vilkas' chest. 

They ended up returning to the apocethary cabin once they'd had their fill of traveling for the time being, seeing as it wouldn't cost them anything to stay there. Once inside, Marly went to unstrap her various bits of armor, while Vilkas began preparing their supper. 

"You can have the bed again," he told her as he threw some vegetables into the kettle over the hearth. "I'm fine with dozing in a chair. I likely won't sleep, anyway."

Marlyna paused in her actions, instead regarding him with a concerned look. "Lacking proper rest doesn't trouble you any?" she asked.

Vilkas shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it anyway." he stated bluntly.

He didn't have to turn around to know Marly was slowly approaching him, but he still jumped anyway when her hand settled on his arm.

"I know how badly you want to be cured," she said in sympathy. "Kodlak will find a solution, I _know_ he will."

Vilkas' eyes shut, almost instinctively. The woman had to know what she did to him, especially in these moments.

"Marly..." he uttered, and his breath hitched as the woman wrapped her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're never alone, Vilkas. Just remember that," she murmured to him, and he couldn't help firmly embracing her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be coming soon! Just had to get over this obstacle of a chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!!


	7. Undefinable

The first thing Marly noticed upon waking was just how warm she was.

Being Nord-blooded meant she didn't have to worry about catching a chill, but this felt entirely different. It was only when she breathed in the distinct scent of pine, musk, and _dog_ that her eyes flew open and she discovered the source.

She was curled up against a very naked Vilkas - she herself faring no better.

Memories of the night before suddenly flooded her mind; soothing embraces that led to heated kisses, heated kisses that led to wandering hands, wandering hands that led to discarded clothing.

And, _Divines_ , perhaps the most intense and pleasurable sex she had ever experienced. Vilkas was powerful in his movements, but tender all the same, and it had rendered her heart swollen and her core aching.

Even now, her body _vibrated_ at the thought, which ultimately stirred Vilkas from his halfhearted slumber. His steely eyes peeled open, lazily settling on Marlyna's face, and her heart thundered at the drowsy smirk he offered.

"Morning," he muttered, his hand sliding up and down the curve of her hip. Marlyna's breath caught, before she carefully climbed over him, her legs settling on either side of his waist.

"Morning," she echoed as she leaned forward, pressing a suckling kiss to the underside of his jaw. "We can take our time in leaving, right?"

Vilkas groaned at her ministrations, his body reacting to the direct contact of flesh against flesh. "Aye, we could remain here until the next era and I wouldn't have a complaint in mind."

Marlyna giggled at the inquiry, her laughter muffled by Vilkas' lips as they heatedly sought hers. Things only escalated after that, the man rolling her beneath him despite the cramped space of the single bed.

"You make me lose myself, woman," he breathed against her breast, before taking the nipple into his mouth. Marlyna gasped, her fingers twining through his inky locks as he lavished the mound of flesh with his teeth and tongue.

"Is that a- _ah_ , good thing?" Marlyna bit out, a hoarse cry leaving her throat when he switched his attentions to her neglected breast. His hand sneakily shifted downward all the while, his skilled fingers coming in contact with her center and rendering her without a single coherent thought.

"A _wonderful_ thing," Vilkas purred into her flesh, chuckling darkly when her hips snapped upward. The woman swiftly hooked her legs around his waist then, she herself flashing a pleased grin when Vilkas let out a strangled groan. "So _impatient_ ," he tutted in a hiss, sliding his length along her slick entrance.

"You bring it out of me," Marlyna replied, giving a permissible nod when he paused just before entering her. The pair moaned in unison, Vilkas nearly shaking as he visibly restrained himself.

"Marly-" the man groaned, but was silenced when Marlyna fiercely claimed his lips, her feet digging into his ass in encouragement and urging him to let go.

Vilkas' thrusts became more fervent in an instant, causing Marlyna to cry out as her hands scrambled to grip his shoulders. 

The couple moved together with a raw passion - a curious reflection to their dynamics in battle. Only then did Marlyna recall something Aela had mentioned once in passing, and that was that the twins of Jorrvaskr were notable for being warriors in any scenario; their prowess underlying every action.

And now, writhing beneath her lover with a wanton smile and flushed cheeks, Marly could confirm such a statement.

Lover. That's what he was to her now, wasn't it? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"By Ysmir, you're lovely like this," Vilkas sighed as his reflective eyes roamed her face. Marlyna just reached upward to kiss him, whimpering into his mouth when his fingers found her core again.

The act alone was enough to bring her to the edge, as evidenced by the simmering heat in her lower abdomen. Seeking release, she urged Vilkas to speed up his motions in the form of her nails digging into the muscle of his back.

"Vilkas, I'm-" she panted, groaning as he bent his head and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck.

"That's it, Marly. Come for me," he commanded of her in that deep baritone of his, and instantly she climaxed; his name leaving her throat in a broken cry.

Too busy embracing her own high, Marlyna barely registered Vilkas following suit, his body ungracefully slumping on top of hers. Normally she'd waste no time in shoving him off, but she rather enjoyed the damp heat of his body against hers.

For some time after the two simply collected their senses, before Marly felt Vilkas carefully slip from her. Her heart fluttered when he urged her to lay on her side, then shifted so his chest was flush against her back. His arms winded snugly around her waist, and his head came to rest in the crook of her shoulder.

"A beast in battle, and in the sheets," Marlyna teased him breathlessly, smiling when he softly laughed into her skin.

"And you, Marly, are a _minx,"_ he retorted, the woman rolling her eyes in response _._

"Yeah, yeah," she drawled, her fingers nonchalantly tapping at his knuckles as she contemplated a sudden thought. "Vilkas?"

"Hm?" he responded, his lips brushing her neck and eliciting a pleasant shiver from her.

"Mm..." she purred, but quickly snapped out of it. "What... I mean, what are we now? What does this mean?"

Vilkas seemed to consider his answer, as he took a few seconds to respond. When he finally did, Marlyna couldn't help but shudder at his response.

"It means, _woman_ ," he began, nipping at her shoulder, "That the moment we get back to Jorrvaskr, you're moving your belongings to my quarters."

Marly didn't know what to say; replying with a simple, albeit surprised, "Oh."

He wanted to go steady with her?

Her companion seemed to take her reaction negatively. "Marly... I don't want this to be meaningless. I think with some time and effort we could genuinely make something out of whatever this is." Vilkas explained. "But," he sighed, "If you want something casual, I can do that, too. And... if you don't want anything after this, then let me know now."

But Marlyna very much knew what she wanted, and she made that known as she turned over in his arms, her fingers reaching up into his hair as she pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I like the idea of figuring it out as we go," she whispered, offering him a little smile. Vilkas blinked at her, before he too smiled, his eyes visibly brightening. "And," Marlyna continued, tapping the divot in his chin, "I wouldn't mind sleeping in your quarters. Kynareth knows the whelp's area stinks to high heavens - especially with Torvar being there."

That earned her a genuine laugh from the man, his whiskers tickling her skin as he nuzzled the tip of his nose into her hair.

 

* * *

 

Once they actually pried themselves from the bed, it took them almost half of a day to reach the gates of Whiterun, and from there the two warriors made a beeline straight to Jorrvaskr.

"And the weary pair returns!" Farkas whooped from his seat the moment Vilkas and Marlyna entered the mead hall. The elder of the twins just cocked a brow, while Marly let out a little laugh.

"It's good to be home, Farkas," she said in greeting, before turning to Vilkas. "I'll just start moving my things downstairs. Unless..." she batted her lashes coyly, "You've changed your mind?"

"Never," Vilkas growled, his hands reaching for her hips. "Don't be long."

Marlyna only smirked, pulling away from him to traipse down to the living quarters - Vilkas' eyes following her every move until she disappeared below.

"So, you and Marly?" Farkas questioned when Vilkas sat next to him.

"Aye," he answered, reaching for a plate and piling it with various bits of food. "Me and Marly."

Farkas' eyes nearly sparkled, which was customary for the oaf whenever something delighted him.

"Looks like Athis owes me two-hundred septims," he then muttered, casting an "I told you so" look to the Dunmer seated at the opposite end of the table.

Vilkas eyed his twin suspiciously. "You were placing bets on us while we were away?"

Farkas shook his head. "Nay, we've been betting for months now. Just figured something would happen this time around."

The leaner of the brothers scoffed, stuffing a heap of food into his mouth. 

"Didn't know it was that obvious," he grumbled as he swallowed, prompting a hearty chuckle from Farkas.

"I knew you liked her the moment you started training her," his brother said with a knowing smirk. "Your eyes always went a little further south than necessary."

Vilkas wasted no time punching Farkas in the arm, the bigger man snickering in response.

But, despite the teasing, he was glad his brother approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love these two <3
> 
> Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! :)


	8. The Bonds of Siblingship

Vilkas was the happiest Farkas had seen him in quite some time, and it in turn made Farkas happy.

It was no secret among the Companions that his brother was a notable sourpuss, and while such a fact still remained, Marlyna had _definitely_ improved his disposition.

"She drives me crazy," he had confessed one evening with a sly smirk, "But, in a good way." 

The pair were equal parts hot-headed and stubborn, which made them a perfect match in Farkas' eyes. It was only natural that the man poke his head into their affair every now and again, just so he knew his brother wasn't being toyed with.

Neither seemed to appreciate him popping in on them when they were necking in a secluded corner, however. He'd had a number of items flung at him in response.

And one evening, when the opportunity had risen to find out more from Marlyna's perspective, he hadn't wasted any time in taking up the challenge.

"You know I'd join you in a heartbeat, but I promised I would help Kodlak with his research this week," Vilkas said to his woman apologetically while they were all seated for dinner. Farkas instantly perked up at the conversation, leaning over just a tad so he could pick up on the bits and pieces.

"It'll be dangerous," Marlyna sighed. "And everyone else is busy with their own jobs. Perhaps I could ask my brother's housecarl for assistance..."

Farkas nearly jumped from his seat, marching over to the woman and announcing in a single breath, "I'll assist you, sister."

Marlyna blinked at him, and Vilkas regarded him with a questioning look. 

"Farkas, you don't even know what my assignment _is_ ," Marlyna argued.

Farkas wasn't fazed by the statement, instead offering her a shrug. "Don't matter. You need a shield-sibling, I'm here to help."

"Brother, you have a job in Falkreath, yourself," Vilkas pointed out, looking annoyed.

Again, Farkas shrugged. "It's just roughing someone up for being an ass. I'm sure Njada can do it while she's out. Anyway," he tilted his head at Marly, "Whaddya say?"

Marly glanced at Vilkas, who just sighed in defeat, then turned back to the bigger twin. "Well, if you're up for taking on an underground vampire coven up north, then you're more than welcome to join."

Farkas' disposition instantly fell. Bloodsuckers. It had to be _bloodsuckers_ , of course.

 

* * *

 

They ended up departing Jorrvaskr two days later; Farkas having woken Marly before dawn so they could get going as soon as possible. Vilkas had been up to see them off, of course, and ultimately delayed their departure by a good fifteen minutes. It took Farkas chucking an apple at he and Marly to get them to finally stop swapping spit.

Now the unlikely pair were on the road, Farkas antsy with the millions of questions he wanted to ask Marlyna. She must've picked up on this, for eventually she turned to him with a sigh, asking, "Is there something on your mind, Farkas?"

The man wasted no time; firing off his thoughts in the matter of seconds with an excited smile.

"So are you happy with my brother? Vilkas can't keep his eyes off of you. He acts like he's not watching whenever you walk by but I see him. He's been smiling a lot more, too. That has everyone in the hall talking. The only time Vilkas really smiles is when he kills something big. But nope, one look at you and he's just all smiles."

Marlyna was laughing by the time he finished, which he supposed was a good thing.

"Yes, Farkas. As stubborn and blunt as your brother is, he makes me happy as well." she replied, her eyes rising toward the sky above.

"Good," the man said, his chest swelling with pride and relief. "Just wanted to make sure. I like you, Marly, but Vilkas is my brother. Just wanna make sure he's not being played."

Marlyna turned to glance at him then, a questioning look on her face. "Are you saying that's happened before?"

Oh. Farkas hadn't even considered _that_ coming up. Then again, he _had_ kind of just told her.

"Well... Vilkas doesn't like when I bring it up..." he said sheepishly, scratching at his beard.

"Farkas..." Marly prompted him, and the man let out a deep sigh.

"Just... don't tell him I told you, okay? He'd probably tan my hide." Taking a deep breath, Farkas then began his tale.

"We were about twenty-three summers, and both of us had just become members of the Circle. Naturally we thought we were hot shit, and with the beast blood we started turning to the ladies around town to alleviate the harsher symptoms."

"It's no wonder I've been getting dirty glances from every female in town," Marlyna snorted under her breath.

Farkas flashed a smirk her way, then proceeded with his story. "That continued for some time, and then this girl came to town; Greta. She was pretty, and sweet, and Vilkas really liked her. She had him wrapped around her fingers. They talked all the time, and he would take her outside the hold to show her things. Pretty soon they were completely serious about each other, and we were all certain he was gonna ask for her hand."

Marlyna was frowning when he glanced down at her. "But...?" she inquired.

"But, turns out she was a no good, dirty, rotten thief. She pocketed a number of valuable things from the hall one night and fled, and Vilkas woke the next morning heartbroken. Aela and I ended up tracking her down eventually, and I taught her a lesson she'd never forget. You don't mess with my brother. You just don't."

"Something to remember," Marly said with a smile, and Farkas nudged at her arm with his elbow.

"I don't think I need to worry about you. You put Vilkas in his place when he's being a horker, but you also make his heart pound. You're not too sweet, or nice, so you're not suspicious," the man reassured her.

"Hey! I am too nice!" Marlyna whined, and Farkas just playfully shoved at her - nearly sending her to the ground in the process.

"Says the woman who dumped a tankard of ale on Torvar when he used her bow without asking," he argued, laughing at her offended expression.

"He deserved it." Marly grumbled, jutting her lip.

 

* * *

 

It took them two days to reach the location of the vampire coven, and in that time Farkas and Marlyna became closer than bread and beet stew. Marly was more than willing to answer any questions thrown her way, and didn't even blush at the more risqué ones. 

"Not a fan of vampires?" she ended up asking of _him_ as they made their way down through the icy cavern.

"They're vile. They feed on anything that suits them. Plus they're a hell of an enemy to take down. And the thralls, don't even get me started on the thralls."

"And yet you wanted to join me in getting rid of a coven," Marlyna teased, prompting Farkas to roll his eyes.

"Okay, you caught me. I just wanted to get to know you better for my brother's sake, and I figured this would be the best way."

"You couldn't have just sat me down and asked?" Marly deadpanned, but went silent and yanked Farkas aside when an unknown person came into view.

"Great, and we're not even at the heart of the cave yet," Farkas grumbled as he looked upon the figure.

"I can take that one out with my bow," Marlyna offered. "If we're lucky we won't draw attention to the others who may be around."

"By all means, sister," Farkas agreed, then watched as Marly loaded her bow with an arrow and quickly fired at the individual. They toppled over in an instant, a startled garble the last sound they would emit.

"Pretty sure that was a thrall. Dammit," Farkas spat. "My guess is that they're patrolling the tunnels, while their captors are rooted at the center."

"Then we'll just have to keep moving," Marlyna said, proceeding forward.

Farkas' hunch ended up being correct, and thankfully there only ended up being a few vampires residing in the cavern's depths. Taking them all down definitely took longer than a bandit or thief would, but the pair managed - looting the area of goods before heading up to the surface once more.

"Farkas, you were bitten," Marlyna gasped once they came into proper light. The man looked down at his arm, which, sure enough, had two distinct punctures that were leaking blood.

"Well, would you look at that," he said, uninterested.

His companion quickly sunk to the ground, pulling her pack off her shoulders in the process. "Hang on, I think I have a poultice or something..."

"Marly, I'm fine. If there's one benefit to being a werewolf, it's that we don't contract diseases," Farkas explained.

The woman looked up at him, obviously confused. "You don't?" she questioned.

Farkas shook his head. "Nope. Got nothing to worry about. Now _you_ , Marly, if this had been a flipped situation, would be in a deep shit. We'd have to find you a specific potion before the disease took root."

Marlyna seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, thank the Divines it was you, huh?" she replied with a smile.

Farkas puffed out his chest, looking entirely pleased with himself. "Always here to be your shield, little sister. Don't you worry."

 

* * *

 

"We're back!" Farkas announced to those within Jorrvaskr the moment he and Marly stepped inside. The only people present were Ria, Aela, and Vilkas; the former two just eyeing Farkas curiously before going back to their conversation. 

Vilkas, who was reading at a table in the corner, set his book down and rose from his seat the moment they approached him.

"So you are. You were successful, I gather?" the older twin asked.

"The whole coven is eliminated. They won't be a problem for the people of Winterhold any longer," Marly answered.

Vilkas nodded, his expression relieved. "Good. And, ah-" he moved toward Marly in a predatorial fashion, one hand slyly shifting to her hip, "-I don't have to worry about a potential bloodsucker for a lover, do I?" he asked, his voice a near-purr.

Marlyna flashed him a smile. "Only one pair of teeth has ever touched my flesh, dearest wolf," she whispered back, Vilkas' eyes _gleaming_ at the implication.

"Oh, for the love of... you two are fucking, we _get_ it," Farkas quipped in exasperation, and, going ignored, turned away before he audibly hacked at the couple's sweet nothings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farkas would totally want the 411 on his brother's sweetheart because he's a sweetie and wants to protect him x3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated ^^


	9. A Tale of Sorrows

Vilkas supposed there were lords and the like that led a far better life than he; but to only be twenty-three and gain the highest position possible within the most notable group in Skyrim, he wasn't doing too bad.

Being a Circle member was an honor, but was also a great responsibility. The beast blood now coursing through his veins had been a valuable attribute thus far, but also a hindrance in more ways than one. He could smell the blood rushing through every heartbeat of every person within Whiterun, even if he had never encountered each personally.

And the needs... he had never been uncomfortable with the idea of sharing his bed, but at this point it was a necessity. Many women and a couple men he had said little than three words to became frequent visits in the dead of night, which eventually became the catalyst of a lecture about propriety from Kodlak.

He wasn't the only one, either. His brother had been just as guilty of such matters, but rather than be ashamed by it he had instead taken on a self-sustained pride. He supposed that was where he and Farkas differed the most; while Vilkas took the advice of respectable influences to heart, Farkas just brushed them off like a bee on his shoulder.

So, Vilkas attempted to control himself better; which more or less resulted in the blood reacting in negative ways, especially where his attitude was concerned. He would let the beast take over when he reached his limit, often taking off with his twin to hunt among the Frostbacks. Even being a werewolf, one could never have too much assistance - especially now that they had the Silver Hand to worry about.

As they were returning home from a week's hunt one afternoon, Vilkas picked up a scent unfamiliar to him. It wasn't often that Whiterun received visitors, and when they did they were usually related to deliveries. This person was different, however; the rosiness of their smell instantly causing the beast within to grow curious.

"You smell it too, huh?" Farkas asked, and the older twin nodded. "Should we poke around?"

Vilkas shrugged, knowing it would be odd to go searching for the mysterious person but feeling compelled all the same.

"Lets," he finally responded, taking off in the direction of the source. Farkas followed close behind, the pair getting multiple glances from various women around the street. The trail led them straight to the Bannered Mare, where both entered before taking a quick glance around the bottom floor.

Finding the individual was as easy as finding a piece of red thread among snow; she was tall, her hair was practically platinum, and she was easily the most gorgeous creature Vilkas had ever encountered.

"Woah," Farkas breathed, and Vilkas simply nodded.

The woman seemed to sense that she was being observed, as she turned to face the pair but a moment after.

"Oops," the bigger twin muttered, then stared up at the paneling of the tavern innocently.

Their target of interest seemed intrigued, however, instead flashing Vilkas a smile as she meandered over to them.

"Seems I've gathered a few fans," she said nonchalantly as she stopped in front of them. Vilkas cleared his throat, offering the woman a little bow.

"Forgive us, you're just an unfamiliar face in these parts." He explained. "I'm Vilkas, and this is my brother, Farkas. We're Companions up at Jorrvaskr.

"Companions? That's interesting," the woman replied. "My name is Greta. I'm visiting Whiterun on business."

"No wonder you're not familiar," Farkas said, and Greta just smiled.

"Spend most of my time in the Reach," she clarified, then gestured toward the bar. "Wanna grab a drink? My treat."

The twins glanced at one another, but acquiesced the offer, following the woman to where she had been previously seated.

"Vilkas, Farkas," Hulda, the innkeeper, said in greeting, "Has the Companions' mead supply finally run dry?"

Vilkas shook his head, though his eyes remained fixed on Greta's face as she took a seat next to him. "Just needed a change of venue," he uttered, and Hulda seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Three tankards of the Honningbrew," Greta told the innkeeper, who nodded with a smile and set to work retrieving their drinks. 

"So, what kind of work do you do?" Vilkas, turning to face Greta, asked of her.

"Trading mostly," she replied, taking a sip of her mead when Hulda passed the tankards to each of them. "Sometimes the odd job here and there, but it keeps me busy."

"I assume that means you won't be in Whiterun for long," he then inquired, and Greta just shrugged.

"That depends. I could hang around for a while longer, if I wanted," she said, offering him a distinct smile. Vilkas returned the gesture, then looked down into his tankard almost shyly.

Things were about to get interesting.

 

* * *

 

Greta ended up coming by Jorrvaskr nearly every day that next week, whether it was to chat with the twins or watch the new bloods spar in the courtyard. Vilkas sought her out whenever he wasn't busy, as her company usually made his day a bit brighter.

He offered to give her a tour around town at one point - pointing out the different shops and homes that lined every street. She seemed to enjoy the outing, even going so far as to ask questions about various things he hadn't touched on.

When he brought her back to the Bannered Mare that evening, she was already asking when the next time they could mingle would be.

"Anytime," Vilkas answered, smiling at her. 

The man kept his word, as for the next few weeks the pair would go out together nearly every day. Vilkas took her to all of his favorite places within the radius of Whiterun Hold, hoping she would be as excited about them as he was.

Her reactions were mixed; but it made him happy just to be with her. He... he really cared for her. She was sweet and kind and everything he could ever hope for in a woman.

Greta seemed to feel the same way, as one night she initiated the leap and kissed him with everything she possessed. Vilkas didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, as he was simply relieved that she reciprocated his affections. He held her close as he kissed her back, his hands running over her back and coming to settle on her waist.

Eventually they pulled away, and Greta regarded him with an expression that nearly set his blood on fire.

"Well, then," she murmured, tilting her head. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Vilkas answered, and she left a quick kiss to his lips before taking off toward the inn. He almost asked if she wanted to sleep in his quarters in Jorrvaskr for the evening, but thought better of it. All good things came to those who waited, and he didn't want to make the wrong impression.

After his training session the next morning, Vilkas took off with Greta again, which resulted in a casual stroll around the city. As they passed Dragonsreach, the woman glanced upward, then let out a little sigh.

"What a magnificent structure," she lamented. "It's caught my eye time and time again since I've been here. I'd love to go inside and look around."

Vilkas was sympathetic at the statement, studying her for a moment. "I could take you there, if you wanted. The Companions sort of have a free pass to wander Whiterun as they please."

Greta, obviously excited, nodded nearly a dozen times. "Oh, Vilkas, that would be absolutely wonderful! Can we go now?"

"I don't see why not," Vilkas answered, and was nearly dragged by the woman as she hurried up the steps to the palace.

Upon entry they were glared at by nearly every guard positioned along the hall, but Greta didn't seem to mind their presence whatsoever. It wasn't until they reached the throne area that they were stopped by the jarl's housecarl, who questioned them on their interference.

"Irileth, that young man is a Companion; he and his guest are welcome here." Jarl Balgruuf, noticing the interaction, called from where he sat in his throne. "Vilkas, how is Kodlak doing?" he then asked.

"Fine, my jarl," Vilkas replied. "My er, _friend_ here wanted to tour the vicinity. Hopefully that isn't an issue."

Jarl Balgruuf just held up a hand. "A friend of the Companions is a friend of mine. Feel free to explore as you please."

At his permission, Greta once again dragged Vilkas along, the two of them descending into the depths of Dragonsreach. They meandered through nearly every hall they came across; Greta wandering off on her own every now and again and prompting Vilkas to seek her out.

Once she had had her fill of the place, they returned to Jorrvaskr, where Vilkas invited her inside to eat supper with him and his kin. She graciously accepted, taking a seat next to him as Tilma placed varying meats and dishes around the dining table. She kept to herself mostly, but was more than happy to join the ongoing conversation between the warriors if she was prompted to.

Once dinner was finished, Vilkas took her hand and guided her down to the living quarters; showing off the various items that decorated the walls, as well as pointing out where each person resided.

"And this is my room," he told her as he opened the door to his abode. "It's not much, but it helps me get away when I need to."

"It's nice," Greta said with a smile. She wandered around the room for a bit, eyeing the various knickknacks he had scattered about. He went to remove his armor in the meantime, placing it on the rack he had in the corner. He was surprised when he felt Greta wrap her arms around his waist from behind; nearly groaning as she pressed suckling kisses to the back of his neck.

"You know, I was hoping I could stay here tonight," she whispered, and Vilkas wasted no time rotating in her embrace and cupping her face between his hands, his lips quickly seeking hers. Clothes were discarded within minutes and tossed to the floor - the couple moving to the bed and falling on top of it in a passionate heap.

As the hours passed, he lost himself in her; his mind nearly going blank as their bodies moved together. Vilkas could safely say it was the first time since taking the blood that his mind was completely at ease.

 

* * *

 

"Vilkas! Vilkas, wake up!" 

The man groaned, trying to ignore the insistent words of his brother, who was now jostling his shoulder in an effort to get him to wake.

"What is it, Farkas?" he growled, finally sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes. When his vision cleared a bit, he immediately noticed that his twin was staring at him in concern. "Farkas?" he urged.

"Brother, the living quarters were raided last night. My gold pouch is gone, and so are the ones from the whelp's quarters. A couple trinkets are missing from Kodlak's room, and, well... Greta stayed here, didn't she? Cause she's not here anymore."

Vilkas, not wanting to swallow what his brother was implying, immediately rose from the bed and grabbed at Farkas' shoulders.

"She's not here? Have you searched the city?" he questioned, and Farkas nodded insistently.

"Aye, Vilkas. We checked everywhere. Hulda says she's not at the inn, either. We didn't wanna tell you until we were absolutely sure."

The elder twin lowered his head, letting out a defeated breath of air.

"You're saying she stole from us, and took off during the night."

"I'm sorry, brother," Farkas answered sadly, and brought Vilkas into a crushing hug. "I know how much she meant to you." Vilkas harshly pushed away after a moment, silently moving to retrieve his armor from its stand. Farkas just stared after him as he dressed, still looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'll be back later," Vilkas said as he made his leave, ignoring his twin when he begged for him to remain.

Vilkas searched every inch of the city and beyond, from the Hall of the Dead to the farms outside the city walls. As it would turn out, what his brother had revealed to him was true - Greta was nowhere to be found within Whiterun Hold. Jorrvaskr hadn't been the only place she had stolen from, either. Their little diversion to Dragonsreach the previous day had resulted in some of the jarl's possessions disappearing, as well.

Vilkas didn't want to believe the truth, but here it was: the woman he was sure he had been in love with was nothing more than a crooked thief; one who had gotten close to him just so she could take what she wanted and be on her merry way.

Confused and hurt, he went to speak with Kodlak that evening, who, rather than be upset over what they had lost, was more concerned with how Vilkas was taking the situation. That had to have been the first time the old man had seen him weep since he was a boy, but he didn't seem to mind - instead keeping a steady hand on Vilkas' shoulder as he let it all out.

 

* * *

 

Vilkas nearly flew upward in bed, his breathing ragged and his skin sweaty. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room around him as he attempted to figure out just where he was, only for it all to come back to him a moment later.

Of course. He was in his room in Jorrvaskr. What he had seen had happened nearly ten years previous.

It had simply been a dream. A memory, rather, replayed as he slept.

He sunk back down into the mattress with a groan, his hand scrubbing at his face as he attempted to calm himself. Only then did a body at his side shift closer to him, and a pair of tired blue eyes opened and studied him curiously from above.

"Vil? Are you alright?" came Marly's concerned voice.

The man nodded once, his eyes flickering over every inch of the woman's face.

Shor above, she was absolutely _beautiful_ \- from the freckles that speckled every inch of her earthy skin to the loose, curling waves of her chestnut hair. He had been convinced that _Greta_  had been the pinnacle of such at one time? He wanted to spit at the thought.

"Nightmares," Vilkas finally managed, his body relaxing when Marlyna leaned forward to press gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

"Such things cannot hurt you, dearest wolf. As real as they may seem," she uttered to him, then soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. Vilkas purred at the sensation, reaching for the woman and gently bringing her to rest on top of him. He left a series of soft, lazy kisses to her lips, sensing the smile that graced them even with his eyes closed.

She was right, of course she was. As vivid as his memories of Greta were, they were only that. Here, curled up beneath the furs with Marly; _this_ was his reality.

And he knew one thing for certain, as the woman above him nestled her head in the crook of his neck: Marly was _not_ Greta. Even comparing the two was as unorthodox as drinking milk beyond the age of ten. He had thought he'd loved Greta once, but he _knew_ he could love Marly in given time.

If he were honest with himself, he was already beginning to.

And suddenly, he knew what he wanted to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably don't have to explain so, but this is a flashback chapter to a certain scenario Farkas revealed to Marly in the previous chapter. Because apparently I'm in the mood for angst.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please let me know!! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated ^^


End file.
